Timeline (Remember Me)
A timeline is a chronological list of events that occur within a certain period of time or century. In regards to Remember Me, several events within the given universe occur and give credence to the primary events that transpire in the primary game. The following page serves as both a general order of events and a disambiguation page for all events relating to Remember Me. As with all transmedia, conflicts and discrepancies in the canon may arise as a result of developer oversight. Chronology ;1984 :Antoine Cartier-Wells is bornAntoine's Journal: Chapter 1: The Trigger. ;2013 :Antoine moves to San FranciscoAntoine's Journal: Chapter 1: The Trigger. :Antoine meets MollyMarch 21st, 2013 (March 21). :Antoine begins to formulate the concepts behind Sensation Engine technology.March 26th, 2013March 28TH, 2013 ;Unknown Year :Antoine establishes Memorize in San Francisco.Sensen Map ;2014 :Rioting in the streets of Paris begins. :First Sensation Engine Headsets arrive :Antoine begins testing the limits of the Sensen Headsets with Molly as his first test subject. ;2015 :Molly begins working alongside Antoine on the Sensen technology. :Molly creates a prototype ring to interface with the Sensen tech. ;2016 :Antoine and Molly are marriedAntoine's Journal: Chapter 2: The Quest :Sensen Headset experiments are moved to Mombasa. :Children in Mombasa yield promising results ;2017 :A gaming company approaches Antoine with offer to use his Sensen technology in a game. ::Molly creates the concept behind the API (App Integration Path). :Molly relocates to Rio to continue the Sensen research with the Headsets. :Antoine tracks unusual Hacker traffic centering on communications and data transfer in Rio during the 2017 Olympics. ;2018 :The Experion Hotel in Botafogo, Rio de Janeiro is bombed by anonymous hacker group. ::200 people are confirmed dead in the hotel attack. ::Flights in and out of the country are grounded. ::Molly, among the countless injured, is hospitalized. ;2019 :Antoine monitors Molly's condition at the hospital. :Antoine uses a re-calibrated Sensen Headset to communicate with a paralyzed Molly. :Antoine plans to expand Sensen's capabilities to read the prefrontal cortex. :Antoine unhooks Molly from life support as per her request. ::Molly Cartier-Wells dies. (unknown date) ;2020 :Antoine relocates Memorize from Los Angeles to Hyperbad, India.Antoine's Journal: Chapter 3: The Surprise ;2023 :Five hundred test subject yield promising results for the Sensation Engine. ;2026 :Memorize signs a deal with Congolese company, VMK, to design smart glasses. ;2028 :HUF VMK smart glasses are revealed. ;2033 :Antoine's Sensen technology is accused of "mind control" by the Indian populace. ;2035 :The Nile of Egypt dries up. :Bangladesh begins to experience an increase of flooding. :The Arctic experiences its first summer without ice. :The Sensation Engine is accused by bloggers of "gatekeeping" and invasion of privacy ;2036 :Memorize factories open to mass produce Sensen Tablets. ;Unknown Year :Antoine marries Claudine Cartier-Wells ;2037 :Claudine announces her pregnancy on New Year Eve (December 31st) :Antoine attends Global Summit in London, England on the new growth industry. ;2039 :Charles Cartier-Wells is born. (Unknown date) :Channel Tunnel is bombed by a terrorist group during an attack on the European Union. ::British Separatists are suspected in the attack. ::Rioting begins to spread in Paris, France. ::Antoine's parents are killed by rioters ;2041 :An early version of S.A.B.R.E. Force is imitated to protect the people of Europe.Antoine's Journal: Chapter 4: The Crisis :Rioting continues to spread throughout the European Union :Memorize concedes to agreement with the military to utilize Sensen to monitory national security. :Sensen uses personal information of its users to monitor civilian movements throughout the city. ;2042 :Populace begins to leave Europe in mass relocation ::Authorities begin to set up perimeter fences and anti-personnel netting along the boarders of Burgundy, Alsace to protect the masses ;2043 :Memorize imitates in the "Stay at Home Program" in an effort to keep people off the streets and rioting. ;2044 :Russian defends its 1700 long mile. ::German refugees approaching their boarders are unarmed. ;2046 - September 9, 2047''Remember Me Signature Series Strategy Guide, page 175 :The Vienna Atrocity: Vienna is destroyed by a Tremora bomb (or "T-bomb") detonated by Russia ::The explosion sets off earthquakes throughout France ::Atmosphere in the fallout becomes toxic ::Russia closes its boarders to the rest of Europe ;2048 :Claudine and Cluadine end their marriage in divorce. ;2050 :Food crisis begins to affect Europe in the face of populace uprising and riots. :Memorize begins to monitor the emotional fallout of its users in the aftermath of Vienna. ;2052 :Protesters in New York protest against Memorize's "exploitation" of the Vienna Atrocity. :Sensen sales increase tremendously after T-bomb attack. :Mayor Eugene-Hubert Cabron request that Antoine return to the ravaged Paris. ;2056 :Law of the Stone Age is enforced. :Zena Giauuopoulos rescued from Balkan peninsula ::Memories of sexual abuse, death of family and torture are altered by manipulating her emotional response to memories. ::Experiment is successful: Zena remembers none of the torture she experienced and wishes to return to Greece. ;2058 - 2060 :Antoine begins planning to remote hate from the human memory. ::Experiment fails when Antoine cannot isolate impulse it reacts to. ;2060 :Fuel companies promise to provide devastated populace with 100% energy in a span of three years. ;2061 :Five companies pledge to aid Memorize in rebuilding "Neo-Paris". ;2062 :Antoine creates an Artificial Intelligence that recreate new memories using old ones. ::He dubs the process Memory Remixing. ;Unknown Year :Charles marries Scylla :Nilin Cartier-Wells is born. ;2064 :Charles cracks his father Memory Engine and perfects the remixing technique.Remember Me: Episode 8: Sins of our Fathers :Scylla and Nilin are involved in a car accident; Scylla loses her leg''Remember Me: Episode 5: Headshot'' ::Scylla leg is replaced with a prosthetic. :Charles uses Nilin as his test subject for the memory remix. ;2065 :The first attempt to surgically implant the Sensen implant, Senwall, is broadcast live throughout social mediaAntoine's Journal: Chapter 5: The Resolution ;2072: Vincent Applan is the first recorded suicide-by-memory wipe victim ::Hackers speculated to be the cause of the suicide ::Michelle Degrad informs Memorize is not responsible for tempering thay may occur with the Senwall implant :Sensen manipulated drug murders in high-rise apartment complexes ;2073 :Memorize begins advertising Sensen to the public. ;2074 :Antoine resigns from the board of Memorize :Antoine begins adapting Sensen for Open Software :Errorists announce their presence :Memorize is hacked by an anonymous group. Authorities suspect the Errorists are the cause ;2076 :Memory Junkies begin to populate Slum 404 :Antoine relocates to Slum 404 :The Errorist make their presence know via audio transmission. ;2078 :Memorize begins to warn the Neo-Paris populace of the Leapers :Charles offers to remix Antoine's memories. ;2080 :Antoine encounters a young Nilin when his son visits him in the Slums ;Unknown Year :Nilin meets Headache Tommy ::Nilin becomes an Errorist :Ulf Hansen (Kid XMas) abandons Memory hunting for reality television and begins hunting Errorists''Remember Me: Episode 2: Macrowave'' ;2083 :Antoine begins to hear of Nilin's reputation as a Memory hunter and her ability to remix memories. :Antoine dies during remixing procedure. ;2584''The Pandora Archive'' takes place several months before the events of Remember Me. - Months Prior to Remember MeRemember Me: The Pandora Archive :Errorist Trix is arrested for detonating a bomb in Neo-Paris.Remember Me: The Pandora Archive :S.A.B.R.E. Force is mobilized to assault Slum 404 :Trix sends a coded message to the Errorists. :Nilin locates tech expert Architect in hopes to decode it. ;2084 - Prior to ''Remember Me :Nilin is ordered to remix Frank Forlan's memories.Remember Me: Episode 4: Panoptic Icon ::Convinced he killed his wife, Alexia, Forlan commits suicide :Memorize puts a 300,000.00approx. 390,283.07 USD bounty on Nilin's head. :S.A.B.R.E. Force storms Nilin's safehouse. She is arrested and taken to La Bastille.Remember Me: Episode 1: Low Life/Low Tech :Nilin's memories are wiped''Remember Me: Episode 0: Rebirth/Reboot Notes References Category:Lore Category:Browse Category:Remember Me Category:The Pandora Archive